Un Vaso de Leche Tibia
by Oceanscope
Summary: Si no puedes dormir, toma un vaso de leche tibia. Eso Phineas y Ferb lo saben perfectamente.


_Bueno, quería descansar de los fics para prepararme para "Summer Revolution 201X" pero bueno, tenia ganas de escribir algo, y no puedo evitar las ganas de escribir algo._

_Phineas y Ferb son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney_

**Un Vaso de Leche Tibia**

Era de noche, y antes de que los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher pudieran dormir, había muchas cosas que hacer: terminar de cenar, lavar los platos, recoger los planos, cambiarse y lavarse los dientes.

Pero mientras Ferb terminaba de lavarse los dientes, el de nuevo pensaba lo que paso esa tarde: gracias a su pequeño plan del día, por poco arruinaron la cita entre Candace, su hermana mayor y su novio Jeremy. Ella termino gritándole a su pobre hermano menor diciendo que el siempre tiene que meter la pata con lo que el y su hermanastro hacen, el peliverde solo le grito que fue un accidente, ella solo protesto que ni siquiera debía meterse por que el y su padre no son familia y que el no tenia familia, ambos por dentro estaban muy deprimidos.

Pero Ferb decidió regresar a la realidad y terminar, luego decidió caminar silenciosamente a su habitación que comparte con su hermanastro, esperando encontrar a Phineas dormido y su ornitorrinco mascota bajo sus piernas, no se imaginaria lo que encontraría al abrir lentamente la puerta:

Phineas sollozando en su cama. Aparentemente el tomo más feo la culpa, mucho más cuando Candace lo culpo del incidente de Navidad.

"Todo esto fue mi culpa" suspiro Phineas mientras se cubría los ojos "Si no hubiéramos hecho ese deslizador de asfalto con propulsión a chorro, Candace no estuviera enojada con nosotros" y siguió sollozando con las lagrimas saliendo por los ojos, y de pronto el sintió un calor humano como cuando te dan un abrazo, abrió los ojos para ver quien lo abrazaba

Era Ferb abrazando al narizón mientras con una mano le rascaba la cabeza

"Ya…ya…ya no llores" decía en voz baja tratando de consolarlo, luego se apartaron un poco y después Phineas dijo en un tono exaltado

"Perdón Ferb, es que yo me siento mal, por lo que paso ayer…" entonces el británico cubrió la boca y le dijo

"No puedes dormir, verdad? Que te parece si vamos a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia"

Phineas asentó con la cabeza y los dos cuidadosamente bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina, encendieron una luz de la cocina y Ferb saco dos vasos de la alacena, pero cuando los saco vio a Phineas sentado en la mesa

"Aun estoy molesto por lo que paso en la tarde Ferb" dijo Phineas "No creo que merezca que la castiguen por que nos grito, el problema es que Candace es parte de la familia y no puedo ignorarla, es como si tratara de ignorarte a ti, a mama, a papa, a Perry, a Isabella…" y luego suspiro

"Tu no fuiste el único que se sintió mal con lo que dijo" dijo Ferb "Yo estoy convencido de que somos familia, después de todo, mi papa se casó con tu mama y…bueno, ya sabes el resto"

Phineas solo se seco las lágrimas y espero a que su hermano sacara un litro de leche y lo sirvió en los vasos

"Además, yo creo que Candace se equivoco, si tengo a alguien mas que mi padre"

El pelirrojo adivinaba que podría hablar de su madre, aunque pareciera que el no tuviera idea de lo que le paso, aunque eso se podría igualar porque Phineas no sabia nada de su verdadero a padre

"De quien hablas Ferb?" pregunto Phineas y entonces, el hermano mayor solo apunto al pelirrojo, el no era tan ingenuo al referirse a su único hermanastro

"Yo?" respondió sorprendido

"Asi es Phineas, desde que te conocí sentí que nadie me entendería como tu, sabes que casi no hablo con nadie, pero por lo menos tengo a alguien que sabe que puedo contar con el"

Phineas todavía no podía sonreír pero entonces el recibió otro abrazo de Ferb

"Y tu sabes que no importa lo que pase, tu siempre me tendrás a mi para cuando estés triste y si algo malo nos pasa, estaremos juntos en esto, solo no olvides que todo estará bien mañana"

De modo que cuando el recibió el abrazo, Phineas lo recibió y dio uno igual, luego de un tiempo, los dos apartaron y Phineas dijo sintiéndose mejor

"Gracias Ferb, eres un gran hermano" y Ferb mostro un pulgar en alto, luego Phineas tomo su vaso de leche, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba frio, haciendo que se sorprendiera y Ferb se riera

"Creo con toda la conmoción se nos olvido calentar la leche"

Tiempo después, calentaron los vasos de leche en el microondas y decidieron hacer un brindis

"Un brindis, por que todo salga mejor mañana y por que nos tengamos el uno al otro" dijo Phineas y ambos dijeron salud y bebieron el vaso de leche hasta el fondo

Tiempo después de lavar los vasos, ambos subieron con cuidado las escaleras, aunque ambos empezaron a sentir el efecto de la leche tibia, en especial Phineas, entonces, al entrar a la habitación, Ferb tuvo que cargar a su hermano hacia la cama, al recostarlo y arroparlo con las sabanas, y el peliverde quiso regresar a su cama, pero el estaba muy cansado para seguir caminando y luego…

"Suerte para la próxima, tortuga" Phineas se rio, y noto que Ferb se quedo dormido en su cama a su lado

"Awww Ferb" y luego lo sacudió para despertarlo y luego el mayor se despertó

"Perdón, me quede dormido en tu cama" y luego Candace llego a ver la habitación

"Ay por favor, no pueden ser tan ridículos" dijo Candace frustrado

"Es que no podíamos dormir, tomamos un vaso de leche tibia y…." luego Phineas hizo una pausa y suspiro "Lo sentimos lo que paso ayer"

"Ay, saben que estaba enojada y todo eso, saben, solo quiero olvidarlo, vamos que Mama nos llamo a desayunar" y se largo de la escena entonces Ferb se paro

"Vamos Ferb, debemos arreglarnos" dijo Phineas mientras los dos empezaban a prepararse para un nuevo día; pero aun así mientras estaban arreglando los planes de ese día debían recordar una cosa simple pero fundamental

Si uno de ellos se siente con insomnio, bajen a la cocina y tomen un vaso de leche tibia. Verán que se relajaran y se sentirán mejor.

_Bueno, no quedo muy bien pero quería contribuir algo para el amor de hermanos (amor de hermanos de verdad, no incesto "asco") que se tienen Phineas y Ferb (Despues de todo Phineas e Isabella se pertenecen y Ferb es todo un casanova británico XD)_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_C.A_


End file.
